Rj
Rj is Captain of the crew New Dawn and Monarch of the flag Collateral Damage. Biography Rj was born October 25, 2005 on Lima. She moved around a lot for about 5 days then was about to quit when Halloween came around because she turned into a strange zombie creature. However, she came back on November 1 and pillaged with Still Of The Night. Beermann, Lordsage, and Scruffydabum can take credit for recruiting her. She was made officer on November 12 before becoming fleet officer on December 12. Rj became a senior officer in April and Princess of Sea Change in November 2006. She immensely enjoyed her almost 2 years in Still of the Night. Making friends of everyone in her crew. Even though now she is in a different crew her heart in many ways still belongs to Still Of The Night and Sea Change no matter what others might say. On July 2, 2007, Rj left Still Of The Night and Sea Change to further her piratey career by creating a new crew together with Bluehornet and Lordsage. After only 3 weeks of creating New Dawn Bluehornet disappeared again leaving Rj to fend for the crew by herself! She took over the captaincy after waiting for Bluehornet to come back and now she hopes to realize her dream in bring this new crew to the top of the fame list and by being a force to be reckoned with on Viridian Ocean in the near future! Rj is backed now by some of the best Senior Officers in the ocean, Irria, and her sweetheart Zakio. Zakio was her fiance in real life but due to some incredibly sad circumstances he passed away on March 4, 08 leaving her and his family behind. You can still find Rj lurking around the ocean on either Rj or Zakio gunning with the navy or completing her promise to her love and memming the ocean on his character Zakio. If you happen to see Zakio make sure you say hi and if you knew him please pass on any condolences you might have so Rj can post them on the ship New Dawn gave her in memory Zakio's passing In His Honor Rj enjoys Gunnery, Brigand King hunting, fighting skellies, and Battle Navigation. She credits Twiggy, Rudebwoi and Tristan with teaching her how to admiral blockades. She has worked closely with Cyndiepet in being the jobbing contact for quite a few blockades over the last year. Achievements * Queen of the flag Collateral Damage * Princess of Sea Change for 9 months * Was governor of Carmine Island from March 07 until July 07 * Received a peg leg in a Swampfen blockade and obtained a hook at a Carmine blockade. * Admiral or Jobbing Contact of the following blockades: {| width="50%" align=" }" valign=" }" style="border:0" * Swampfen I - Unsuccessful attempt. 2-3 * Conglin VII - * Carmine I - Successful attempt. 3-0 * Terra XI - Successful defend. 3-2 * Spectre II - Successful attempt. 3-0 * Moab II - Successful attempt. 3-0 * Surtsey III - Unsuccessful attempt. 1-3 * Windward II - Successful defend. 3-2 * Carmine II - Successful defend. 3-0 * Pranayama I - Successful defend. 3-2 * Spectre III - Successful defend. 3-0 * Spectre IV - Unsuccessful defend. 0-3